Human 10
Human 10 is one of thirteen human head Appearances available for the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. Overview Human 10 has five variations: Helmet, Helmet Beard, Short Cut, Long Top, and Long Top Beard. In the Death Star Update, which overhauled the game's customization system, the ability to pair these variations with different bodies was added. In total, including all planetary defaults for the Rebel Soldier body Appearance, there are 44 unique head-and-body combinations for Human 10. Heads Bodies Trivia * The image file names for Human 10 on the Star Wars Battlefront Companion app website suggest that Human 10's model is internally referred to as "Anton." Updates Gallery Heads Human 10 - Anton - Helmet.png|Helmet Human 10 - Anton - Helmet Beard.png|Helmet Beard Human 10 - Anton - Short Cut.png|Short Cut Human 10 - Anton - Long Top.png|Long Top Human 10 - Anton - Long Top Beard.png|Long Top Beard Body and head combinations Human 10 Tatooine Helmet.png|Tatooine Helmet Human 10 Tatooine Helmet Beard.png|Tatooine Helmet Beard Human 10 Tatooine Short Cut.png|Tatooine Short Cut Human 10 Tatooine Long Top.png|Tatooine Long Top Human 10 Tatooine Long Top Beard.png|Tatooine Long Top Beard Human 10 Endor Helmet.png|Endor Helmet Human 10 Endor Helmet Beard.png|Endor Helmet Beard Human 10 Endor Short Cut.png|Endor Short Cut Human 10 Endor Long Top.png|Endor Long Top Human 10 Endor Long Top Beard.png|Endor Long Top Beard Human 10 Hoth Helmet.png|Hoth Helmet Human 10 Hoth Helmet Beard.png|Hoth Helmet Beard Human 10 Hoth Short Cut.png|Hoth Short Cut Human 10 Hoth Long Top.png|Hoth Long Top Human 10 Hoth Long Top Beard.png|Hoth Long Top Beard Human 10 Sullust Helmet.png|Sullust Helmet Human 10 Sullust Helmet Beard.png|Sullust Helmet Beard Human 10 Sullust Short Cut.png|Sullust Short Cut Human 10 Sullust Long Top.png|Sullust Long Top Human 10 Sullust Long Top Beard.png|Sullust Long Top Beard Human 10 Bespin Helmet.png|Bespin Helmet Human 10 Bespin Helmet Beard.png|Bespin Helmet Beard Human 10 Bespin Short Cut.png|Bespin Short Cut Human 10 Bespin Long Top.png|Bespin Long Top Human 10 Bespin Long Top Beard.png|Bespin Long Top Beard Human 10 Death Star Helmet.png|Death Star Human 10 Death Star Helmet Beard.png|Death Star Beard Human 10 Scarif Helmet.png|Scarif Helmet Human 10 Scarif Helmet Beard.png|Scarif Helmet Beard Human 10 Scarif Short Cut.png|Scarif Short Cut Human 10 Scarif Long Top.png|Scarif Long Top Human 10 Scarif Long Top Beard.png|Scarif Long Top Beard Human 10 Bespin Wing Guard Helmet.png|Bespin Wing Guard Human 10 Bespin Wing Guard Helmet Beard.png|Bespin Wing Guard Beard Human 10 X-Wing Pilot Short Cut.png|X-Wing Pilot Short Cut Human 10 X-Wing Pilot Long Top.png|X-Wing Pilot Long Top Human 10 X-Wing Pilot Long Top Beard.png|X-Wing Pilot Long Top Beard Human 10 Rebel Officer Short Cut.png|Rebel Officer Short Cut Human 10 Rebel Officer Long Top.png|Rebel Officer Long Top Human 10 Rebel Officer Long Top Beard.png|Rebel Officer Long Top Beard Human 10 Death Star Trooper Helmet.png|Death Star Trooper Human 10 Death Star Trooper Helmet Beard.png|Death Star Trooper Beard Human 10 Imperial Officer Helmet.png|Imperial Officer Human 10 Imperial Officer Helmet Beard.png|Imperial Officer Beard Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Skins in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Head Appearances